percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Adam: Chapter 3
So we went to the Big House to tell Chiron about our dreams. We told him the details, where Isa had just been kidnapped by Theia, the titanness of Enlightenment and Sight. We described him the details of how she replaced the girl under the ceiling and now she is trapped. Chiron's eyes showed fear. "I feared this." Chiron said. "If she wasn't rescued in time, the sky would embrace the earth and the world will end. But there's something that I want to mention to you. Before the first titanomachy, the sky could support its own weight. But after the revolt, the heavens was shaken because the war reached such a magnitude. And Atlas was chosen to bear the burden. But anyone could relieve the burden from him, but it would be suicide." "I know," Josh said. "But I want to save mom." "Now wait a second Josh McLean," Chiron said. I just realized that I hadn't known his last name until now. "Your mom couldn't possibly hold the sky. Mortals would instantly get crushed by the sky, I'll assume that your mom is a demigod." "Yes." Josh said. "My mom Isa told me that she's a demigod, but I didn't believe her." "Josh, your mom is a daughter of Apollo. She's been here in camp for about 10 years at least. Isa had the true spirit of 10 heroes. She will endure the sky, but not too long." "Chiron." I said. "We'll talk about this later, ok?" "Very well." Chiron said. And all three of us jogged down into the swordfighting arena. We went to the swordfighting arena and found Percy and Annabeth sparring. I decided to spar too. I picked Josh as my partner because he's short and probably not as strong as the others. When I swung my blade, he parried and with a maneuver, he knocked my blade aside and thrust his sword at my throat. "Sorry," He apologized. "I just realized you're new. Now let's try that again." Even short, he is an amazing fighter. He could've dodged my attacks flawlessly if he wants too, but I figure that he's just sparring with me. He wasn't very proud of himself. Back in my school, some people bragged when they got the basketball through the hoop, or when they scored a goal in soccer, or when they got the top score in certain subjects. But I was never that type of person, and neither is he. I continued to spar with him for 15 minutes, then I changed partner. Shirato Fuuka is my next partner. We bowed and readied our swords. I lunged and she sidestepped. I swung my sword to her left armor and she parried it and she thrust her sword to my chest. I dodged that, missing only by a hair's breadth and swung my sword. She blocked it with her next strike, confiscated my sword and thrust her sword at my throat. "Not bad for a newcomer." Fuuka told me. "But your guard is too low." "Oh, thanks for the tip. By the way, how long have you been in this camp?" I asked, "5-7 days ago." "So, you're new to this camp too?" Fuuka nodded. "And Josh too. He'd been here only about 12 days before me. "12 days? And he's that fast? You got to be kidding me." "No, I'm not joking." Fuuka said. "He is a children of the titans, stronger than other children of the big three. His presence and scent is also stronger." "Oh." I looked at my watch, and it's already 5:40. It's 20 minutes before dinner. Once we got to the dining pavilion, we sat down corresponding to our godly parents. Josh sat alone in Hyperion's table. Shortly after dinner, our schedule is to go to campfire. We sang along in the campfire as we watched the bonfire rose as high as 10-20 feet. Smoke billowed from the bonfire. Chiron trotted along the campfire and joined the group to sing. After the campfire, Chiron made an announcement. "Heroes! Warriors! Listen up!" Chiron stomped his hooves, then he sighed. "Alright! Today, I just heard that Josh's mother had been kidnapped by a titanness. And this is serious because she is at Mount Tamalpalis, holding up the sky." "Mount Tamalpalis is dangerous right?" Connor asked from the middle of the crowd. "Right." Chiron said. "A few years ago, we got a camper trapped under the weight of the sky. It's not a good sight." Annabeth nodded. "It's a very heavy burden. I'd advise to stay out of that area. I've been trapped under the burden once. I didn't want to get trapped again." Percy also nodded. "When I took the sky, I felt my every muscle on fire and my sight turned red. I's definitely the place where you don't want to go." Josh shuddered. "And I suppose you had to take it freewillingly?" Percy and Annabeth nodded. "It'll be different for me." Josh shivered. "The sky could be just dropped on me since I'm a demititan. Did I get that right, Chiron?" Chiron nodded sadly. "You had to watch out for the sky, boy. You're different from any of us. You might be stronger than any half-bloods, but since you are a child of a titan, this quest is just getting harder for you. The sky would just drop on your shoulder should you stand under the crushing weight of the sky." "We need a quest!" Josh and I chanted. "Very well!" Chiron told us. "I will allow the oracle to visit us, then she'll give you the prophecy, and then you're off to your quest." Just then, a redheaded girl walked to the campfire. She smiled at me and Josh. "Hello, I'm Rachel." Then Josh spoke. "What should I do to save my mother?" Then Rachel's body went rigid. Her mouth is spewing green think mist, and she doubled over, as if someone had punched her, and the voice of 3 rachels began to speak: "You shall go west with 4 companions and save the person that matters most One shall emerge as a traitor as the traitor leads the other one lost One shall be tied up in the chamber of mist The friend that you trust most will assist The Titan curse must one endure And the safety of the questers will assure." And Rachel collapsed. Nico came just in time to catch her. The crowd murmured to each other. This quest sounds dangerous, but on the bright side, no one gets to die. "Alright!" Chiron stomped his hooves. "The prophecy has been made! Now, as the prophecy suggests, we need 4 people to go with Josh." "Alright!" Josh said with a loud voice so everyone could hear. "So, basically, I will save my mother, but I need someone to go with me." Josh turned towards me. "Adam, will you come?" I felt fear in my heart. One shall be tied up in the chamber of mist sounds bad, I don't want to be locked up in the chamber of mist. Then I looked at Josh, he desperately needed me, since he needed me to help him on his quest, and the fact that I had the same vision as him. I straightened. "I'm in." Josh smiled at me, and waved at Shirato Fuuka. "Fuuka, I need you too, and Annabeth, and Clarisse." Annabeth and Clarisse stood up and stood beside Josh. So there's 5 of us. Annabeth, Clarisse, Fuuka, Josh and myself. "Okay!" Chiron said in a loud voice. "Tomorrow, we will send you to camp. For the questers, go to sleep. The rest of you, back to your normal activities!" We nodded, and we went to our own cabins. Percy decided to follow me back to my cabin. Once we got there, Percy and I packed necessary stuff for travel. He told me to bring some money, backpacks, sleeping bags and some extra clothes. He told me that I didn't need my swimsuit because he told me as a child of poseidon, I can stay dry even underwater, so me and Percy sneaked out to the river and submerged my whole body underwater. At first, I held my breath, and when I couldn't stand it anymore, I gasped and surprisingly, I could breathe normally. I got out of the water, and my clothes instantly dries off once I'm out of the water. "Whoa?" I said, surprised. "That's really cool!" "See?" Percy said. "As a son of Poseidon, you can do many things in water. Your strength will double once you get in the water." "Really? That's cool!" Percy nodded. "For now, let's go to sleep, shall we? Tomorrow, you'll have your first quest." So both of us went to our cabin, and I passed out immediately. Dreams found me, and I am in the same room as the last time. I saw Isa McLean, who is Josh McLean's mother, who turned out to be a demigod too, still holding up the sky. "Mmmmmmmmmfffff!!!" Isa muffled scream. She's sweating in every part of her body. She looked like she's ready to give up, but as I watched, she put on her brave face and held the sky up higher. She let a scream and Theia appeared beside her. "Wow, a wonderful performance made by Isa! A round of applause for Isa!" As she clapped mockingly at Isa. "Mmmmmmmmmmfffff!!!" Isa muffled. Isa kept straining under the burden. She didn't say anything and kept her face as brave as possible while straining under the great burden of the sky. "Oh, don't worry Isa, you just had to hold on until your son rescues you from your burden. Since Atlas had faded when Mount Tamalpalis crumbled, someone had to take the sky. But you can't hold it forever, can you?" Isa nodded, and she called her son for help. I woke up in the morning, and stretched leisurely. But something bothered me. The second line of the prophecy, One shall emerge as a traitor as the traitor leads the other one lost. That might mean that there's a traitor in the team and the traitor is going to lead one people astray, and I hoped that wasn't me. And the 3rd line, One shall be tied up in the chamber of mist. That might meant that the traitor will tied him/her up in the chamber of mist. And that would mean that he/she would be very difficult to find. I wished that I won't be in this quest. This quest is way too dangerous, especially when it involves the Titan's Curse. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion